Haunted House
by Snoopy-19
Summary: Please read and enjoy..... But be warned it may not end how you expect... Please review
1. Chapter 1

It is a cold and stormy night. A loud crash wakes me.  
  
I look over to the clock and find out that it is 3:00 in the morning. I was just getting back to sleep when the phone next to my bed rang. I decided to answer it, as I was help awake anyway. The caller was a guy.  
  
" Hello, who are you and why are you calling at 3:oo in the morning?"  
  
" I am the person who made the loud noise, I am calling as I have a mission to complete."  
  
"What is this mission about?"  
  
" That information I can not give you"  
  
" Okay, I have had enough, I am hanging up know"  
  
" Don't you dare h…"  
  
* To late I have already hung up *  
  
I decide that I won't be able to sleep any more so I decide to go downstairs and have a cup of strong tea. The day before I had gone to the movies and hired out scream1. I am only about 20 minutes into the movie when there is a knock at the door. I decide to ignore it. It did not work because who every it was at the did not want to go. I finally got up and went to answer the door.  
  
" Hello, who is it?"  
  
" I am the one that phoned earlier"  
  
* I SLOWLY HEAD TOWARD THE KITCHEN *  
  
I have grabbed the butcher knife of the kitchen bench. Slowly heading towards the door I see a dark figure in the window. I slowly move backwards and hide behind the couch. There is another knock at the door and I decided to crawl and turn on the porch light, to see who was there.  
  
Standing at the door is a tall guy dressed in black clothing with a mask hiding his face. I decide to go back up stairs to the storage room, still carrying the knife. Here I find many unpacked boxes from when I moved in. I start looking through on of the boxes and find a book titled " Rules to live buy in DANGEROUS situations"  
  
I opened the book and read the first few pages.  
  
It read:  
  
|With death about it is worthwhile to remember a few | |simple rules to help keep yourself, healthy, happy and | |SAFE! Please use these helpful hints this and every year.| | | | | |1. When it appears that you have killed the monster, | |NEVER check to see if it is dead. | | | |2. Never read a book of demon summoning aloud, even as a | |joke. | | | |3. Do not search the basement, especially if the power | |has gone out. | | | |4. If your children speak to you in Latin or any other | |language which they should not know, shoot them | |immediately. It will save you a lot of grief in the end. | |However, it will probably take several rounds to kill | |them, so be prepared. This also applies to kids who speak| |with somebody else's voice. | | | |5. When you have the benefit of numbers, NEVER pair off | |and go alone. | | | |6. As a general rule, don't solve puzzles that open | |portals to Hell. | | | |7. Never stand in, on, or above a grave, tomb, or crypt. | |This would apply to any other house of the dead as well. | | | | | |8. If you are searching for something which caused a loud| |noise and find out that it is just the cat, GET THE HELL | |OUT! | | | |9. If appliances start operating by themselves, do not | |check for short circuits; just get out. | | | |10. Do not take ANYTHING from the dead. | | | |11. If you find a town which looks deserted, there's | |probably a good reason for it. Don't stop and look | |around. |  
  
I was enjoying what I was reading and had not heard for the weird guy again. The last few pages went like this:  
  
  
  
|12. Don't fool with recombinant DNA technology unless | |you're sure you know what you're doing. | | | |13. If you're running from the monster, expect to trip or| |fall down at east twice, more if you are female. Also | |note that, despite the fact that you are running and the | |monster is merely shambling along, it's still moving fast| |enough to catch up with you. | | | |14. If your companions suddenly begin to exhibit | |uncharacteristic behavior such as hissing, fascination | |for blood, glowing eyes, increasing hairiness, and so on,| |kill them immediately. | | | |15. Stay away from certain geographical locations, some | |of which are listed here: Amityville, Elm Street, | |Transylvania, Nilbog (you're in trouble if you recognize | |this one), anywhere in Texas where chainsaws are sold, | |the Bermuda Triangle, or any small town in Maine. | | | |16. If your car runs out of gas at night on a lonely | |road, do not go to he nearby deserted-looking house to | |phone for help. If you think that it is strange you ran | |out of gas because you thought you had most of a tank, | |hoot yourself instead. You are going to die anyway, and | |most likely be eaten. | | | |17. Beware of strangers bearing tools. For example: | |chainsaws, staple uns, hedge trimmers, electric carving | |knives, combines, lawnmowers, butane torches, soldering | |irons, band saws, or any devices made from deceased | |companions. | | | |18. If you find that your house is built upon a cemetery,| |now is the time to move in with the in-laws. This also | |applies to houses that had previous inhabitants who went | |mad or committed suicide or died in some horrible | |fashion, or had inhabitants who performed satanic | |practices. | | | |19. Dress appropriately. When investigating a noise | |downstairs in an old house, women should not wear a | |flimsy negligee. And carry a flashlight, not a candle. | | | |20. Do not mention the names of demons around open | |flames, as these can flare suddenly. Be especially | |careful of fireplaces in this regard. | | | |21. Do not go looking for witches in the Maryland | |countryside. | | | |HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY AFTER LIFE!!!! | | | |I decide to phone a friend and tell her to come over. | |" Hello Kitty? | |" Hi Snoopy. | |( snoopy) " Kitty are you busy?" | |" No, not really. | |(Snoopy) " Would you like to come to my place right | |know and have a look at the book that I found. | |" Yeah, sure." | |" See you soon then, bye" | |" Bye" | |I am waiting around for Kitty to arrive, I slowly make my| |way down to the living room carrying the book and knife, | |and the movie is still playing. There is a knock at the | |door. | |" Kitty, is that you?" | |" Yes." | |I open the door and let my friend enter but before | |closing the door, I looked around to see if there was | |anything in the yard. I notice that it is strangely quite| |outside. I quickly close the door. | |Kitty asked " Is something wrong?" | |I reply, " yes, there was this weird guy out there | |before. | |(Kitty) " I did not see anyone out there" | |Kitty and I both look out the window and see that our | |other friends are walking up the driveway along with a | |few of our guy friends. | |I call out to them and invite them in, even though I | |remember that Liz has always been frightened of my | |mansion thinking it's haunted because the previous | |owners had violently murdered themselves, however the | |rest of my friends (spyro, chicken, and Cherrie) thought | |it was pretty cool. The guys (Larry, Troll, Elvis and | |Honey) who had never before visited my house but knew the| |story were looking around the house in wonder. Usually I | |probably would have been embared with them there but I | |was more worried about the creepy caller. | |Larry: so, what is up? | |Me: Oh, not much. Creepy caller violently threatening me,| |not much difference from every other night. | |Larry: seriously? Are you all right? | |Me: I am now that you…all of you are here. | |Elvis: Can we have a tour of your famed home? | |Me: I guess, but we should stick together I do not want | |to find one of you decapitated in one of the rooms. | |Kitty: I could argue | |Me: Not funny! | |I notice that Honey and the Troll were laughing | |uncontrollably to themselves; I turn and glare at them. | |I take them through the rooms starting with the | |downstairs but when we started going upstairs, I hear a | |strange buzzing noise from the basement. | |Me: Can any of you guys hear that noise. | |All reply: " No, | |I think that I have heard something. | |Suddenly………….. | |Will continue. | | | | | 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2  
  
The light go out, instead of searching the basement immediately I light a candle and head to attic to look for flashlights, the others follow closely behind.  
  
In the attic we start looking for flashlights when I remember that they are in my room, I tell the others and we star going downstairs when I notice that Kitty's not with us, I look around and notice her reading a book next to the candle.  
  
Kitty: Mel muem, Capillus satis compositus est comode. Oue die orcus achernte mortus amiserit homo facti vergil.  
  
The candlelight suddenly glows an electric blue and I think I see Kitty's eyes glow a deep scarlet.  
  
Elvis: ( screams) freak, weirdo, mental idiot, strange, insane and unstable.  
  
Troll: Look for weapons.  
  
Everyone looks but cannot find anything. Suddenly Kitty's eyes light up really bright, I can smell something burning. I turn to my left and find Larry's hair burning.  
  
Troll: (yells) run.  
  
So we all run downstairs and try to get out but find that somehow the doors have all been locked.  
  
Me: Shit, the doors are locked, who locked them?  
  
They all look at me and reply don't look at me I did not do it.  
  
Me: Who did then.  
  
* Kitty comes downstairs*  
  
Kitty: I locked all the doors and now you shall all die!  
  
Suddenly sharp knives materialize out of nowhere and start flying towards us. We quickly hide behind the couch; I decide to try reason with my possessed friend.  
  
Me: Kitty, why are you trying to kill us?  
  
Kitty: I am not Kitty, I am the almighty Hera queen of the gods. And you will suffer for not paying me respect but one of you shall join me.  
  
* Blue lights suddenly surround me and my consciences disappears, I am now Venus*  
  
I turn to the children beside me and use my magic to make the tall lanky one fall in love with me, but I continue to make the others think that I am still this Snoopy girl.  
  
Hera sees what I have done and takes my magic away, suddenly I am Snoopy again. But the blue now surrounds Spyro knowing what's coming I grab the others and steer them towards the stairs to the attic where there has to be someway to reverse the effect on Kitty and Spyro. When I reach Kitty her eyes light up again and my shoes feel warm I push her off the stairs knowing she can levitate an won't be hurt. We run to the attic and close the door.  
  
Honey: Okay that was weird.  
  
We start searching through the book on the bookshelves. When I remember a story my grandmother told me before she passed away. Over in the corner Larry is going through the chest of drawers when suddenly he yells, " What are these necklaces used for?"  
  
I remember that they would reverse everything that had happened to Kitty and Spryo.  
  
* Spyro and Kitty start burning a hole in the door*  
  
Me: Larry and Troll use your basketball skills and throw these over their heads.  
  
Larry and Troll both score well. There is a sudden blinding bright light. Once the light has gone  
  
Spyro and Kitty are standing  
  
there.  
  
Kitty: What happened? Me: We don't really know.  
  
* All head downstairs*  
  
everyone is sitting at the kitchen bench when Elvis  
  
realises that someone is missing.  
  
Kitty: Who is missing?  
  
Larry: Let's see here we have Snoopy, Honey, Troll, Kitty, Elvis, Chicken, Cherrie, and Spyro.  
  
Elvis: Hey Liz is missing.  
  
Me: Let's split up and look for her.  
  
To be continued………………………………………………….. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
* Everyone splits up and is looking for Liz *  
  
After an hour of searching with no results I heard an ear piercing scream and look up at Kitty, who was in the same room.  
  
Kitty: I think it came from the garage.  
  
Me: Yeah, I agree  
  
We start walking to the garage, when we enter I see Liz's body laying underneath the garage door covered in blood. I scream and vaguely notice Kitty doing the same thing after a few seconds I stop and stared, I notice that Cherrie and Chicken are staring as well. Kitty sits down hard, just as Larry and Hone rush in.  
  
Honey: What are you * notices Liz* what the hell happened?  
  
Larry: Who, what, when and why?  
  
They also are staring as they slide down the wall, I started screaming again, Cherrie comes and hugs me and I stop and stare again. Troll, Elvis and Spyro all run in Spyro and Elvis scream. Troll sits down next to Honey.  
  
Troll: What the F*** happened.  
  
Everyone turns as they hear a sobbing noise. It was Elvis, he could not handle everything that had just happened. Under his Breath he was muttering I Loved her, I should have told her. Why her not me it should have been me. Troll had recovered from the shock and suggests that we go to the kitchen and ring the police.  
  
* Everyone goes to the kitchen*  
  
Everyone has recovered from the shock, well everyone but me. The troll and Larry are leading me over to the couch.  
  
Troll (yells) Honey make Snoopy a strong cup of tea.  
  
Spyro tries to ring the police but there is no dial tone. Kitty is sitting next to me as I am trying to hold the cup of tea but shaking with fright I spill the tea.  
  
Me: Hey. Larry have you got your mobile?  
  
Larry: Yeah, want me to ring the police.  
  
Me: OF COURSE YOU IDIOT, what did you think I wanted you to do ring for pizza or something.  
  
Larry reaches into his pocket; he removes the mobile only to find that Kitty had melted it when she burnt his hair.  
  
Me: Just fucken great no phone to ring and we have a bloody dead body in my garage. What are we going to do now?  
  
Kitty: What about your security snoopy?  
  
ME: never had security.  
  
* Snoopy and Kitty start crying*  
  
Larry and Honey come over and try to comfort us. Troll and Elvis are pacing around the living room. Kitty and I notice that there is a letter on top of the television. The letter is addressed to Elvis; the letter enclosed the following information:  
  
Dear Elvis,  
  
I should have told you sooner that I loved you. You are the only one that means anything to me. I knew my death was near as I received threats a few weeks ago. The guy that was threatening me did not really scare me so I told him to fuck of and get a life, by the sound of his voice I had made him really angry. He warned me that he was coming to get me and that I should not go to Snoopy's house. But being stubborn as usual I refused to listen. I love you so much. I will miss you!!! Love you always Liz  
  
To be continued. 


	4. chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
We all looked around at each other, Elvis was silently crying. Cherrie and Chicken were sitting think about something I could not imagine. Troll and Honey were standing with their eyes closed. Larry, Kitty and myself were also crying. Suddenly I was angry at her for not telling us before because now it seemed we would all die, desperate to leave the house I remembered that there was an emergency telephone in the basement and I tell the others so.  
  
Kitty: How do you know I didn't melt that one?  
  
Larry: Well, you didn't know about it so chancers are you didn't melt it.  
  
Cherrie: Ok, but no more splitting up, I don't think I can stand to see another one of you dead.  
  
I notice I had a torch in my hand, which I must have picked up while searching for Liz. I gave it to Larry, who seamed to be leading the rest of us. Just before he opened the door I remembered the noise I had heard before and I warned my friends. However Troll said it must have been my imagination or an animal or something like that since he nor anyone else had heard it. I tell everyone that I had not been down to the basement.  
  
* We all walk in*  
  
To our surprise we find an electric chair in the corner, it was plugged in.  
  
Larry: Don't anyone touch or go near the electric chair. (He walks over and turns it off and removes the plug from the wall)  
  
Troll: darn, you always have to spoil my fun.  
  
Larry: I only spoil it because I am thinking of your safety.  
  
Troll: Yeah, right like you give a shit what happens to me.  
  
Larry: Well not a shit, but I do care about all of you especially Sn…. Nothing.  
  
* Everyone except Larry and Snoopy giggle even though they have only minutes earlier found the corpse of their friend*  
  
Troll walks over to the phone to call the police only to find that you need a code to activate it. We all decide that we should split up into pairs. The pairs are:  
  
Kitty & Honey and Cherrie (Ground floor)  
  
Me and Larry (attic)  
  
Chicken and Spyro (Upstairs)  
  
Troll and Elvis (Basement)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……….. 


	5. Chpater 5

Chapter 5 (Spyro view)  
  
Chicken and me went to search the bedrooms and bathroom upstairs. There was nothing in the bedrooms and bathroom so I suggested we go downstairs to look for Kitty & Honey and Cherrie who were searching there. Chicken said she heard something in the bedroom and told me to run, which I did. I ran into Kitty downstairs she grabbed my arm and asked, " What is wrong?" so I told her a look of worry crossed her face. Honey who was standing beside Kitty suggested we go get Troll and Elvis who were in the basement. Just as we were leaving to go into the basement a scream came from upstairs. Elvis and Troll appeared from the basement shortly afterwards. We looked around at each other and with the Troll leading the way we went upstairs. We reached the bathroom door where Larry was holding Snoopy who was obviously crying. We went into the bathroom to find that Cherrie had been drowned. I hear several screams, one which is probably my own. Kitty, Elvis and I quickly leave the room. Larry: Shakily removes the code from his pocket and hands it to Troll. * Everyone heads downstairs to the lounge room* Me: I wander what happened to Chicken. I hope she's not dead. Troll notices that we are all shaken up and decides to go and ring the police by himself. TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Troll view)  
  
If I stayed with the others I would be in the same state as they were- too scared to do anything. So keeping busy was the answer and not thinking about Liz and Cherrie, no don't think about it. So I went to the basement and called the police and told them all about it, they said they would come as soon as they could but I got the feeling they thought I was a prank caller. I was about to head upstairs when I remembered the electric chair; I had always wondered what it was like to sit in one, I checked that the power was off and sat down. Suddenly bonds looked me in the chair. I heard footsteps from behind me. Voice from behind: you are fooled by your own weakness my precioussssssss. Me: What? Who are you? What do you want? Voice: I knew you would be the hardest to kill, but you made it so easy thankyou and goodbye. I'll see you in hell. I heard a switch and knew exactly what was coming. I felt a sharp pain in my head, which quickly spread, darkness suddenly surrounded me. The killer was right my stupidity was my weakness.. ______________________________________________TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Elvis view)  
  
I and everyone else heard a loud buzzing noise coming from the basement. Nobody wanted to go down to check and confirm our suspicions. Larry: Stupid idiot, I warned him. Suddenly chicken came in through the back door. Larry: How did you get outside, the doors where locked? Chicken: I found the key. Snoopy: Let's go out the back door and head around the front to wait for the police. * Everyone walks outside and stays in the backyard* We are all looking around, when chicken excuses herself and heads back into the house. We notice that Spyro has disappeared. Honey suggests that we should split up into two groups. Group 1 Honey, Kitty and Myself, decide to check behind the trees at the back. Group 2 Larry and Snoopy decide to check the rest of the yard. Honey, Kitty and I could not believe or eyes, as on thee other side of the trees there was a small cemetery. We decide to split up. Honey checking the Right hand side, Kitty the middle and myself checking the left hand side. I was busy reading on of the headstones when there was a loud scream from the other side. Kitty : ( yells) Honey has found Spyro. She's ..... dead. It took me a minute to really take in what Kitty was saying. I started running to where Kitty was trying to comfort a very distraught Honey. At the same time I reached the Larry and Snoopy came from the other side of the trees. Kitty explains to everyone that Spyro had been stabbed from behind * We all decide to go to the house and tell Chicken what happened* When we tell Chicken she can hardly believe that it really happened. TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Honey View)  
  
I am sitting around the table with my other friends trying to put the thought of Spyro out of my mind. I can't handle the pressure it's too much. * Half an Hour later* Elvis: Where has Chicken disappeared to? Larry: She said something about hearing a noise upstairs. Snoopy: A noise, what sort of noise? Larry: Don't know she did not really explain it that much. Well I will go and see if I can find her. I head up the stairs, I hear a noise above me. I look up but there is no one there. I decide to check the attic. I have a look around but there is no sign of Chicken. As I leave the attic I hear a noise in one of the other rooms. I decide to check the bedrooms first, nothing in either of them. I then decide to check the storage room. I head towards the cupboard to have a look at what's inside. Inside of the cupboard there is mounds of board games. All of a sudden I hear this almighty crack as if something is about to fall over. Just as I look up I notice that it is to late the cupboard is falling. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9 Larry View  
  
We are all sitting around the kitchen table when there was a loud noise. It sounded like something had fallen over. There was utter silence as we all glanced at one another. Snoopy: Who wants to go and see what happened? Kitty: Not me, I have seen enough today already. Snoopy: I will, it's my house after all. Elvis: I will stay with Kitty, how about you Larry? I will go with Snoopy. Snoopy: You sure, you don't have to. Yes, I am sure. * We head upstairs* Snoopy: Larry you check the storage and the bathroom and I will check the other rooms. I checked the bathrooms but there was no sign of an damage. I then headed to the storage room, I had just stepped inside the door when I noticed that a cupboard had fallen over. Moving quickly towards the cupboard I noticed curly black hair sticking out from underneath. I let out a blood-curling scream. Snoopy, Kitty and Elvis came running to the storage room. On Kitty and Elvis's way up they bumped into Chicken who was emerging from the main bedroom. Snoopy was the first to arrive quickly followed by the others. Snoopy and Kitty could not believe their eyes. Snoopy: Why, that cupboard was so stable. Elvis: Don't worry about it. It was just an accident. Snoopy: I will so worry about it as much as I like thank you Elvis because it has just claimed the life of one of my friends. (Starts to cry) Kitty starts to cry. Elvis desperately tries to comfort Kitty while I try to do the same with Snoopy. 


End file.
